Evander Prince (FrancisJohn)
thumb|200px|right 'General Information' Race: Human Class: Fighter Level: 5 Experience: 10,004 XP (Next level at 15,000) Alignment: Lawful Good Deity: Sword Saints First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Location: Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 55 Height: 6'1" Weight: 221 lbs. Hair: White Eyes: Hazel Skin: White |-|Appearance= Father Time has not been kind to Evander. His weathered and skin shows a long history of battle, each scar could tell a chapter in a book. He's an old man, but still well-built and looks strong. Evander appears he could have been rather handsome in his youth, and he still as a charming twinkle in his old man eyes. He is never seen without his shield, which is ritualistically adorned with the markings of the Rornish Sword Saints. The biggest feature thereof is three very large spikes on this weaponized shield. |-|Demeanor= Evander is typically a friendly man to chat with, but he gets frustrated easily, in the typical manner that an old man resents the incoming youth of the world. Despite being quick-witted and sharp, he still has a penchant for making poor life decisions. sometimes his brash nature rubs people the wrong way. He can still find the humor in many situations and is still the outgoing adventurous type with a zest for life. |-|Background= Evander served in the Rornish Military for many years, ascending to the rank of Captain. After his years of service were finished, he bounced around the region finding himself in many an odd job. He spent time as a gambler, smithy, and gigolo. He went through three wives, but wasn't blessed with any children, although he considers that good fortune. Tearing through three marriages has left Evander a beaten and crotchety man. With no lasting prospects on the horizon, he answered a letter written by his old military friend Thorn, journeying to Venza, City of Glass, for a new life of adventure awaiting ahead. |-|Languages= Common (Racial) Inner Sea (Regional) Dwarven (INT Bonus) Gnome (INT Bonus) Old Landellian (Linguistics) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 18 (+4) | 16 +2 -- -- -- | (10) | DEX 16 (+3) | 16 -- -- -- -- | (10) | CON 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | ( 5) | INT 14 (+2) | 13 -- +1 -- -- | ( 3) | WIS 7 (-2) | 7 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | CHA 7 (-2) | 7 -- -- -- -- | (-4) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: 57 5d10 CON 2x5 FC 5 Max -2 Init: +3 3 BAB: +5 5 CMB: +9 [ BAB 5 STR 4] CMD: 23 BAB 5 STR 4 DEX 3 Def 1 Notes: +1 CMB/CMD with spiked shield Speed: 30 ft. Vision: Normal 'Defense' AC: 26 DEX 3 Arm 7 Shd 4 Nat 1 Def 1 Flat: 23 Arm 7 Shd 4 Nat 1 Def 1 Touch: 14 DEX 3 Def 1 Fort: +6 2 Fighter 4 Reflex: +4 3 Fighter 1 Will: -1 Fighter 1 Notes: +1 against Fear 'Offense' |-|Heavy Spiked Steel Shield +1= Melee: +10 BAB 5 STR 4 Enh 1 Foc 1 PA -2 Trn 1 Damage: 1d6+12 1d6 STR 4 PA 4 Spec 2 Magic 1 Trn 1 Crit: 20/x2 Type: Piercing Special: Cannot be disarmed |-|Gladius= Melee: +7 BAB 5 STR 4 PA -2 Damage: 1d6+8 1d6 STR 4 PA 4 Crit: 20/x2 Type: Piercing/Slashing Special: Performance |-|Jutte= Melee: +7 BAB 5 STR 4 PA -2 Damage: 1d6+8 1d6 STR 4 PA 4 Crit: 20/x2 Type: Bludgeoning Special: Disarm, Monk |-|Javelin= Melee: +7 BAB 5 STR 4 PA -2 Ranged: +8 BAB 4 DEX 3 Damage: 1d6+8 1d6 STR 4 PA 4 Crit: 19/x2 Type: Piercing/Slashing Range: 30 ft. Special: No PA damage 4 thrown |-|Dagger= Melee: +7 BAB 4 STR 4 PA -2 Ranged: +8 BAB 5 DEX 3 Damage: 1d4+8 1d6 STR 4 PA 4 Crit: 19/x2 Type: Piercing/Slashing Range: 10 ft. Special: No PA 4 damage thrown Notes: Two-Weapon Fighting -2 Attack Off-Hand Weapons -2 PA damage 'Racial Traits' +2: STR Size: Medium Speed: 30 ft. Feat: Extra feat at creation Skilled: Extra skill point every level Languages: Common, any INT 'Fighter Class Features' (Favored Class) Proficiency: Simple and martial weapons, all armor and shields Bonus Feats: Bonus feats at first and even levels, can swap every four Bravery (Ex): +1 against Fear Armor Training (Ex): ACP and Max DEX +1, move normal speed in medium armor Weapon Training (Ex): +1 attack/damage/CMB/CMD close weapons 'Character Traits' Capable (General): +1 Acrobatics, Class Skill Capable (General): +1 Perception, Class Skill 'Feats' Power Attack (Human): -2 attack, +4 damage Two-Weapon Fighting (Level 1): Reduced penalties fighting with two weapons Improved Shield Bash (Fighter 1): Keep shield AC when bashing Shield Focus (Fighter 2): +1 shield AC Weapon Focus (Level 3): +1 attack with spiked heavy shield Weapon Specialization (Fighter 4): +2 damage with spiked heavy shield Missile Shield (Level 5): deflect 1 ranged attack/round with shield, not magic massive or natural 'Skills' Adventuring Ranks(A): 25 = Fighter 2x5 + INT 2x6 + Race 1x5 Background Ranks(B): 10 = Base 2x5 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Trait Misc | Notes Acrobatics +9 | 5 - | 3 3(DEX) -3 1 - | +3 Jump Appraise +2 | 0 0 | - 2(INT) - - | Artistry +2 | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - | Bluff -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Climb +9 | 2 - | 3 4(STR) -0 - - | Craft +2 | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - | Diplomacy -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Disable Device | 0 - | - 3(DEX) -3 - - | Disguise -2 | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +0 | 0 - | - 3(DEX) -3 - - | Fly +0 | 0 - | - 3(DEX) -3 - - | Handle Animal +4 | 0 3 | 3 -2(CHA) - - | Heal -2 | 0 - | - -2(WIS) - - | Intimidate -2 | 2 - | 3 -2(CHA) - - | K. Arcana | 0 - | - 2(INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering +10 | 5 - | 3 2(INT) - - | K. Engineering +7 | 0 2 | 3 2(INT) - - | K. Geography | 0 0 | - 2(INT) - - | K. History | 0 0 | - 2(INT) - - | K. Local | 0 - | - 2(INT) - - | K. Nature | 0 - | - 2(INT) - - | K. Nobility | 0 0 | - 2(INT) - - | K. Planes | 0 - | - 2(INT) - - | K. Religion | 0 - | - 2(INT) - - | Linguistics +3 | 0 1 | 2(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | 0 2(INT) - - | Perception +7 | 5 - | 3 -2(WIS) 1 - | Perform -2 | 0 0 | - -2(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | 0 -2(WIS) - - | Prof. (Gambler) +2 | 0 1 | 3 -2(WIS) - - | Prof. (Gigolo) +2 | 0 1 | 3 -2(WIS) - - | Prof. (Smithy) +2 | 0 1 | 3 -2(WIS) - - | Prof. (Soldier) +2 | 0 1 | 3 -2(WIS) - - | Ride +5 | 2 - | 3 3(DEX) -3 - - | Sense Motive -2 | 0 - | - -2(WIS) - - | Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | - 3(DEX) -3 - - | Spellcraft | 0 - | - 2(INT) - - | Stealth +0 | 0 - | - 3(DEX) -3 - - | Survival +3 | 2 - | 3 -2(WIS) - - | Swim +6 | 2 - | 3 4(STR) -3 - - | Use Magic Device | 0 - | - -2(CHA) - - | Notes: Agile Armor affects Climbing and Jumping 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location Heavy Spiked Steel Shield +1/+1 3480 20 Arm (Wooden Spikes) Agile Breastplate +1 1400 25 Armor Amulet of Natural Armor +1 2000 - Neck Ring of Protection +1 2000 - Ring Dagger 2 1 Hip Gladius 15 3 Hip Jutte 8 1 Hip Javelins (2) 2 4 Back Explorer's Outfit 1 5 Worn Bandolier (2) 1 0 Worn Backpack, Masterwork 50 4 Worn Dungeoneering Kit* 15 25 Backpack and Bandolier Fighter's Kit** 9 17 Backpack and Bandolier _____________________________________________________________________ Totals: 8983 105 * two candles, chalk, a hammer and four pitons, 50 feet of hemp rope, a hooded lantern with 5 flasks of oil, two sacks, two torches, and four tindertwigs. ** a bedroll, a belt pouch, a flint and steel, an iron pot, a mess kit, rope, soap, trail rations (5 days), and a waterskin. |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: 116 233 350 300 600 1500 |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: ????.?? gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 9000 gp Carried Inventory: -8983 gp Consumed items: -0 gp Consumed items: -0 gp Total: 17 gp |-|Coins= Platinum: 0 Gold: 16 Silver: 9 Copper: 10 Total: 36 'Character Notes' |-|People= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Enemies= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Adventure Log= Initial XP: 8640 Initial GP: Return to the Haven Oct 30, 2018 XP: 1364 Gold: 0 'Replaced' Bixby Luch 'Approvals' *'Level 4' - KahlessNetor (Judge) - 8/14/18 *'Level 4' - Aura (Judge) - 9/5/18 *'Level 5' - Aura (Judge) - 11/4/18